ESP's are used in wells to pump formation fluids, such as oil, up to the surface via production tubing. Generally a rig is required to install and retrieve an ESP and its components down and out of the well. Once in place the ESP system controls the production of fluid to the surface.
It is desirable to install and remove ESP systems in a cost-effective, simplified, and environmentally friendly manner. However, the rig is a critical and expensive resource in subsea or remote applications. In addition, retrieval of the ESP can be environmentally harmful because formation fluid can contaminate the environment.
A technique is thus needed to install and retrieve ESP systems that is cost-effective and environmentally friendly.